Promise Me
by Lone Diamond
Summary: "I couldn't imagine not being able to keep the last promise I made to you. If I had broken it... what would you have said?" An AU in which Aki kept her promise to Ichinose. Aki's POV
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: The other day, I was looking through a couple of old fanfics, and I found this one from way back. I never gave it an ending, so I'm going to take care of this "unfinished business".

Originally, this was titled, "Aki's Diary", but I thought that the diary entries made Aki sound obsessive, so I ditched the idea and now it's just Aki connecting her memories of Ichinose to her everyday life. To begin with, I was really disappointed with the fact that Aki didn't exactly keep her promise to Ichinose and Domon. So, I created this AU and changed some things up a little. And by a little, I mean, a lot.

* * *

 _One minute, the three of us were playing together, laughing._

 _Minutes later, all I heard was your bone-chilling scream._

 _All I saw was your body over mine, motionless._

 _It took only a minute after that... to realize what I've done._

Unaware of how much time had passed, I opened my eyes in a bright room; hoping that the light was coming from the sun outside of my bedroom's window. Hoping that this was all some cruel dream.

The hospital's ceiling proved me wrong.

A nurse came into my sight, relieved that I had regained conciousness, and said that she'd return shortly.

All I could do was stare at the blank ceiling, and remember how it all came to this.

 _You, Domon, and I were playing football together._

 _"Soccer!", Domon would insist. "It's called soccer here where we live!"_

 _We shrugged it off and kept playing. As expected, it was enough to make Domon forget about it and laugh with us._

 _We weren't anywhere dangerous. We were playing beside a shack that was far from the road._

 _Accidentally, I sent the ball flying into the heavens and beyond the horizon._

 _"Aki! That was Ichinose's new ball! You kicked it, so now you have to go get it!" Domon scolded._ _I instantly felt guilty and ashamed of myself for being so careless._

 _But you could've cared less._

 _You had a large grin on your face and said, "C'mon, Domon, don't be such a grouch! I'm sure she didn't mean to kick it like that. It happens all the time!"_

 _Domon mumbled in reply, "Yeah, yeah... I know. But that was your new ball..."_

 _You suggested, "Let's go look for it together! Whadduya say, Aki?"_

 _I nodded, content that you had forgiven me, "Sure! Let's go!"_

 _It took a while, but I spotted the shiny monochrome ball between a wide black carpet of asphalt. Overjoyed, I yelled, "Domon! Ichinose! I found it!"_

 _I dashed to the ball, thinking about how redeeming it'd feel to return it to you and continue playing football with Domon. I imagined the three of us, laughing together again._

 _If only... my thoughts hadn't been louder than your warning and the blaring horns of the truck._

 ** _"AKIIII!"_**

 ** _BEEEEEEEEEP!_**

I closed my eyes again, only to watch the scene replay over and over on my eyelids. I didn't know whether it was better to keep them opened or closed. I decided that the first option was better.

The nurse and the doctor came in, and checked for external injuries. All they found were grotesque bruises and scrapes.

"Ichinose... what happened to Ichinose?" I muttered weakly, barely finding the strength to speak.

The doctor told me that another doctor was checking up on him, and that he didn't know. But I knew.

I knew that you were in far worse condition than I was. I don't know why I had hoped that you had miraculously recovered from the hit.

I tried to keep my tears from flowing out, while the doctor requested me to move different parts of my body. I stood up from the bed, finally, and the doctor had me walk to the x-ray room.

After verifying that my bone structure was likely to make a full recovery, I walked back to my room, this time, to see an unfamiliar face waiting for me.

"Kino Aki?" a man dressed in white asked.

"Yes, that's me." I confirmed.

"Ichinose Kazuya... wants you to see his last words." he confessed.

No... why? Why couldn't you just tell me your last words? Why did you have to write them down for me? Why, Ichinose, why?

I didn't want to read your message. I really didn't, but something inside me threatened me that I would regret not seeing it.

So I opened the note, and sure enough, your handwriting was on it. The handwriting that I loved the most.

 _"Promise me, that you'll keep playing football."_

The last time I cried like I did now was when I was a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: Since this takes place in an AU, girls are allowed to participate in the Football Frontier._

* * *

These past three years have been strangely rewarding for me. This is the third season I've worn the number 10 in honor of you. This is also... my third lonely spring without you, Ichinose.

I moved to Japan several months after your fatal accident, and decided that a promise made was a promise kept.

Looking for an opportunity to join a football team, I transferred to a new school called Raimon Junior High, which used to be famous for its football team back in the day. Before I transferred, I learned from the locals that the football team met its downfall soon after it advanced into the National Football Frontier and shut down. The same locals advised me that I stay as far away from the football club as possible, because it would be a disgrace to see such a good player playing for such a shitty team.

But you know me, and you know me well.

I didn't listen to those warnings one bit.

In fact, I took their warnings as a challenge; a test of guts and bravery, and because of this, I thought that if anyone were to revolutionize the team, it would be me.

So of course, I waltzed right into Raimon, and made a beeline straight towards the clubroom; knowing its exact location thanks to the gossip of the prepubescent middle schoolers that hung out by the entrance.

I spotted a crummy-looking shed, and immediately, I knew that it was exactly what I was searching for. Without hesitation, I made my way inside, hoping to find a pile of miserable football players waiting for a miracle.

But instead of being the bright light of hope, I came face to face with a light of hope, by himself, cleaning up the shed.

The boy smiled when he saw me, and introduced himself as the captain of the football team, Endou Mamoru.

With dirty hands, he approached me and offered to shake my hand. I politely shook his hand, and introduced myself to him. Excitedly, he questioned,

"Are you here to join the football club?! I don't have any members, and I'm currently looking for players, no matter what skill level!"

I smiled back at him and replied,

"Why else would I be here?"

Somehow, I felt something between the first encounter Endou and I had. The feeling was warm, and if feelings had tastes, I would describe it as a faintly familiar sweetness. The kind of sweetness that you would experience after months of not eating your favorite delicate pastry.

It was only for a moment, but one look into Endou's dark eyes told me that I was destined to belong here. Right here... right now.

The first month of the football club's re-opening was the hardest for the both of us. Since it was off-season, we spent the entire month repairing the clubroom. As soon as fall came around, the clubroom looked more like an actual clubroom and less like a chicken coop. We settled in and began working on making signs to advertise our club.

By winter, we had over a dozen custom-made posters and banners; handwritten by me and drawn by Endou, because compared to my handwriting, the latter's manuscript closely resembled alphabet soup.

Aside from creating posters, Endou and I messaged each other to discuss potential members. We would point out the top performing athletes and debate over their athletic stats and personalities. Endou; the optimistic, friendly character who gave everyone an equal chance to express themselves, both on the pitch and in person. However, I am much stricter than my fellow captain; focusing on the statistics and results each potential member has to offer, analyzing their individual strengths and weaknesses to aid my judgement.

It was this contrast between us that chose the most talented of the bunch to aid our dream of reviving the Raimon football club. However, it wasn't easy convincing 7 guys and 2 chicks to have faith in a club who was formerly known for its lack of significance.

Looking back at it, Endou and I have gone a long way these past three years from being a ragtag group of outcasts to a team of rising stars. I was content with how things were, despite our team being runner-up in the Football Frontier. We had won our respect, and that was more satisfying to earn than some chunk of metal that was probably just going to sit on a display case for an eternity.

To me, as long as I could play alongside my friends, I had no objection to being a runner-up. I am thankful for having such a great team that is good enough to even qualify for the Football Frontier.

But the most fulfilling of my acheivements was the promise I held so dearly and close to my heart.

I couldn't imagine not being able to keep the last promise I made to you. If I had broken it... what would you have said?

Surely, you would have been upset, and later forgiven me, but I would have never forgiven myself. I would have dragged the guilt behind me, and hid it beneath the cloak of my pride, for I would have been too afraid to admit that I broke a promise with my best friend.

It was thoughts like those which invaded my mind, challenging me to keep pursuing my dreams and honing my resolve. I fought back the thoughts, accepting the challenge and motivating myself to keep moving forward.

My parents were also very proud of my accomplishments. They attended every single match, and cheered on my team from the bleachers. I often joked that they would be the best paid cheerleaders if they had been hired to cheer from the sidelines. They would often comment on how good of an idea it was, and laugh with me. Sometimes, when Raimon didn't win a match, they would lighten the mood by bringing in football-shaped sugar cookies the next day, and wished us better luck for next time.

This was glory. This was the life I was happy with.

The only thing it's missing... is you, Kazuya.

Every day, I was thankful that you saved me on that dreadful day. Everything I have, I owe to you, because you wanted me to live to continue your legacy. I may never be able to repay you, but I will always keep you in my thoughts, Kazuya.

And that's a promise. From me, to you.

One morning, I fell asleep on the train to school, and I was running behind schedule. I frantically approached the gate, trying to make it before it shut me out of the schoolgrounds.

Before I could yell, "Wait!" I heard a slam, as if someone had stopped the gate from fully closing with their foot.

I questioned the unfamiliar sound, and as soon as I turned the corner to give thanks...

"Did you miss me?"

* * *

Author's Note: If I get enough support, I might make another fic for this. In the meantime, stick around!


End file.
